Gentlemen prefer blonds
by addictedtomarbles
Summary: One-shot Gaiden, Kenren gets what he thinks is a nasty shock.


I've churned out another one, it keeps me amused when I really should working, although I'm sure there's something spooky about managing to write this and still getting my reports in on time. My computer is stuck in a timewarp. Just a one-shot fic really.  
  
Disclaimer: Never have never will  
  
____________________  
  
Kenren strode happily down the corridor that led to Tenpou Gensui's office, swinging a bottle of wine. He was relatively okay with his transfer to Goujun's command now. At first, there had been nothing but snide griping and childish taunts from some of the other dicks that he was stationed with, which had pissed him off royally. He had wanted out from the very beginning and had gone to find the top brass. However, his anger-fuelled hunt for Lord Goujun had turned up nothing, but upon the threatening of a dim-witted Lieutenant he had discovered that the next best thing was currently in residence: one Tenkai Seihougun Tenpou Gensui.  
  
He had then promptly stormed into Tenpou's office, demanding his transfer immediately. A slim, dark-haired, bespectacled man in lab coat had greeted him softly and politely gestured him to a seat while he finished with a document. Kenren had then slammed his hands down on the desk and commenced with his rant at the truly irritating nature of the Western Army. At Tenpou's blank glance, he had then reiterated his demand to be transferred back to the Eastern army without fail.  
  
The Gensui had then duly informed him in a calm voice that he had no idea what Kenren was going on about and said that he couldn't transfer anyone he knew nothing about. Infuriated, Kenren had then demanded to know if the Gensui had a wife (hell, it got him kicked out of the Eastern army). At the lack of reply and slight grin, he went to leave, only to be halted by the fountain pen flying perfectly through the air and embedding itself in the door right by his head. The Gensui had then informed him that he wasn't married and, in the hazy realms of shock, Kenren had replied with the first remark that had come into his head.  
  
"Well then, I guess you'd better drop your pants Gensui."  
  
This sudden outburst had struck up an instant rapport between the two men, which had escalated to friendship during the evening. Tenpou had then offered his office as a bolthole for when Kenren felt like he was going to destroy any of his superiors and himself as someone to harass, for Tenpou Gensui was usually on his own. Kenren had eagerly taken up this offer and when the ranks of the Western Army pissed him off, or life in general wasn't going his way, he went to Tenpou's. Generally it was for wine, idle chat, a whinge and usually a bit of tidying up – which was becoming more usual as Tenpou took on whirlwind properties when he came anywhere near his mountain of books. However Kenren had started to admit; he was becoming quite fond of the unconventional and attractive Gensui and was dropping by much more than he needed to, usually without a good reason.  
  
However, this time he had a proper reason for going: it had been another General who had pissed him off. The dumbass had passed idle comments about Kenren's lack of respect and had not taken Kenren's veiled hints to stop. It was all the Taisho could do to refrain from laying the man out when the dumbass had started joking to others about it. Instead, he had sucked up the annoyance along with a large jug of wine and some random lost paperwork and he gone straight to Tenpou's to harass the Gensui instead.  
  
He approached the door and knocked softly, merely to announce his presence and not let any other nosey bastards see exactly where he went. He then strode in.  
  
"Mornin' Tenpou!" he called out, cleverly avoiding a trembling stack of books, looking for the familiar mop of dark hair and the lab coat.  
  
His gaze met a pair of disinterested violet eyes that glared back at him. Golden blond hair that was mostly pulled back in a tail framed the pale-skinned face. He didn't recognise the man; he wore no ranking, just a white tunic and trousers with ornate looking armbands and chokers. However, the man was sat at Tenpou's desk with an expression of utter boredom laced with a touch of irritation when he saw Kenren. Kenren merely pointed at him in stunned silence. Blondie merely leaned back in the chair and fixed him with a bored glare.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Kenren looked confused and looked around him, completely thrown off guard by the presence.  
  
"Where's Ten-?" he paused as he saw a flash of white from the left side of the desk.  
  
The lab coat was covering a pair of dark military-style trousers that fitted snugly over the muscular backside of one Tenpou Gensui. The Gensui appeared to be on all fours and the desk concealed his upper body. His head was therefore in the region of the desk where Blondie was sitting and at a certain height to face a certain region. Kenren then heard an enthused grunt and put two and two together .... he came up with five.  
  
"Oh shit." He stuttered. "Er, sorry, Tenpou. I can come back later. Oh fuck." He muttered not really wanting to interrupt what looked to be a very private moment, although true-be-known he was kind of disappointed that the Gensui had chosen that ice-cold blond over him.  
  
"Hey, found it and it feels wonderful." Came a voice from underneath the desk. Kenren blushed to the roots of his hair and his eyes flew wide. His usually-dependable natural sarcasm seemed to take its leave and disappear to places unknown. Blondie looked down.  
  
"Well it took you long enough. I haven't got all day you know." He said irritably, ignoring Kenren who had been rendered temporarily incapable of moving.  
  
"Er, Tenpou. I'm just gonna leave now." He said, in an I-know-what-you-are- doing tone of voice, wishing he could shove wine corks in his ears or at least sink through the floor. One rebellious voice in his ear even suggested joining in.  
  
There was thumping beneath the desk.  
  
"Kenren? Is that you? Hang on a second let me just finish."  
  
"I'm gonna go, Tenpou." Said Blondie raising himself out from the chair and much to Kenren's rapidly increasing shock; righted his tunic, pulled on his sash and smoothed down his hair. "I have to get back to work. Thanks anyway." He strode past Kenren with little more than an upward glance.  
  
Tenpou's head surfaced from the desk and he balanced his chin on the wood with a smile. He was breathing heavily; his hair was mussed and his face was red.  
  
"I'll drop by later." He said, giving Blondie a wave. Blondie gave a grunt and a nod then left the office.  
  
Kenren's jaw had hit the floor and he had lost his speech. Tenpou had hitched himself back up onto his chair and was staring at him serenely, smoothing down his hair.  
  
"Catching flies are we, Kenren?" he asked and held out two glasses for the wine bottle that now dangled by Kenren's knee.  
  
"Wha – Wha?"  
  
"Yes, indeed, wha wha, do sit down." Said Tenpou lightly, gesturing to the squashy chair that Kenren had appropriated as his own during his last few visits.  
  
"Who was that? What were you....? I mean, um, who? What?" asked Kenren dumbly, still stunned over the revelation that Tenpou preferred blondes.  
  
Tenpou smiled.  
  
"That was Konzen Bosatsu, the nephew of Kanzeon and a good friend of mine from my childhood." He said smiling. "He came over for a special visit."  
  
"Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" said Kenren, opening his wine and taking a large mouthful. Tenpou frowned and tapped a pen on his lip.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" he eyed the Taisho worriedly. "Are you sick, Kenren, your face is very red?"  
  
Kenren sank down on the chair, eyes still wide.  
  
"What were you doing? Desk .... Under ....soft....Konzen ..... noises....drop by later?"  
  
Tenpou frowned.  
  
"Konzen came over to borrow a book." He said looking confused. "I was going to lend him a book of Gekai mythology."  
  
Kenren still looked dazed Tenpou got up from his desk and showed him a dark blue covered book with a pleased expression.  
  
"This was under the desk with some other books." He said happily and ran the cover against his cheek with his eyes closed. "It's covered in something called suede, so soft, it's a fairytale book." He smiled at Kenren who was half smiling in disbelief at this truly eccentric man who was still stroking his book; he reached for the wine again and took an even larger mouthful, he really needed to be drunk right now.  
  
Tenpou then looked troubled.  
  
"But I couldn't find the mythology book. It's somewhere around here. I'll have to drop it by to Konzen when I find it, he didn't seem to mind." He gestured with the book. Kenren started laughing hysterically and Tenpou turned back to him. "Kenren? What in Tenkai is the matter with you?"  
  
"You mean, that was just for a book??" he said incredulously. "I thought. I thought..... well never mind that, but it looked like." He took yet another large mouthful of the wine, glad his head was starting to feel a little muzzy.  
  
Tenpou frowned and restacked up the books on his desk then froze in realisation. "Oh my." He said suddenly. "You must have thought .... Did you really think that I was .... To Konzen??" he put a hand over his mouth, torn between laughing, blushing and shouting.  
  
Kenren felt like speaking up at Tenpou's incredulous tones.  
  
"Well yeah!" he exclaimed. "I come in and Blondie's sat at the desk and all can see is your, your, well, the bit that ain't your head sticking out and noises under the desk." He slugged down another mouthful of wine.  
  
Tenpou started to laugh.  
  
"It ain't funny!" Kenren shouted. "I felt really bad! Interrupting and all and I didn't think you were that way or anything, or that you preferred blondes and even if you didn't, I kinda hoped ...." he clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
There was silence, Tenpou narrowed one eye, his expression utterly unreadable.  
  
"Hoped what?" he asked, tapping a pen on his bottom lip, deep in thought, "Kenren Taisho, why would you hope anything about me doing something like that?" the reply was smooth and succinct inviting a quick answer.  
  
Kenren raked his hands through his hair. This was getting insane. Not only had he just assumed his superior was performing sexual favours for the aristocracy, he had just dropped his own feelings for the oddball Gensui into it too. Nothing else to do but dig deeper.  
  
"I kinda got jealous." He spat out, scrabbling for the wine jug. Yes this was definitely digging at it's best.  
  
"Jealous?" queried Tenpou leaning back on the desk, the air of an interrogator settling around his shoulders, even in a lab coat and slippers he could look military. "Why?" "I was jealous of Blondie." Get the JCB's out. "I wanted it to be .... And I should leave now."  
  
He hauled himself up from the chair and went to make a mad two-yard- dash for the door. He just reached the handle when he was spun around with unbelievable force and pinioned against the door in a furious kiss. The shock was overridden and JCB's reversed out to let Kenren fall in the hole, only this time he dragged in Tenpou with him. The first thing Kenren noticed was that the Gensui could really kiss and the second thing he noticed was that this felt like the most natural thing in the world and he grabbed a handful of the Gensui's dark hair. Kenren found himself giving an annoyed moan as Tenpou pulled away.  
  
"You have nothing to be jealous of." He murmured softly, his dark eyes aflame with laughter and desire.  
  
Kenren gave a drunken version of his standard lecherous smile and pulled him into another kiss.  
  
Kenren awoke to sunlight hitting him in the face. He found it strange because he had purposely moved his bed in his quarters away from the window to stop this sort of thing happening; it only made him get up early and be on-time to things. He shielded his eyes from the sun and realised that he was naked. He cast a glance to his left and an equally naked Tenpou Gensui was lying next to him, dark hair fanned delicately across the pillow, arm slung over Kenren's waist and a satisfied expression across his face. Last night then hit Kenren like a ton of Toushin Taishi's.  
  
"Oh crap." He said under his breath and started debating on the best way to make a silent escape. He'd always been so talented at stealthily sneaking out before his bed-buddy realised, or their husbands came home. This time he had stayed and he didn't really know what to do. The body next to him stirred.  
  
"Oh crap indeed. Good morning, Kenren." Came the murmur from his pretty- faced bed-partner. Tenpou blinked open his eyes, yawned and stretched himself out like a cat, the sheets falling to his waist. "Sleep well?"  
  
"What little I had was surprisingly good." Kenren answered with a smirk and a stretch of his own. He then rolled over onto his side to face the brunette directly. "Um .... Do you mind... you know what happened last night?" he cursed inwardly, he had never been so tongue-tied with a bed- partner before.  
  
"Should I have?" Questioned Tenpou, sprawling out in the bed before fixing Kenren with a serious look. "Look, you can leave now if you want." He said seriously but with one eyebrow slightly raised in challenge.  
  
"Er, no." Kenren smirked. "I'd rather stay here." He lay back and realised his much-missed sarcasm had come back off its vacation. "Your bed's more comfortable than mine at the barracks."  
  
Tenpou chuckled and handed him a cigarette, picking one up for himself.  
  
"Well, you should come around more often." He replied. Kenren rolled over to get his lighter from the pocket of his coat that was hanging on one of the bedposts. The rest of his clothes were, along with Tenpou's, scattered all over the bedroom. As he rolled, he suddenly jumped as something jabbed him in the back.  
  
"Ow! Shit!" he reached down under the covers and pulled out a very warm, red leather-bound book. "What the hell?!"  
  
Tenpou laughed and then his face lit up at the sight.  
  
"Ah that's book I'm lending to Konzen!" he exclaimed. "You should get things wrong more often." He said taking the book and placing it on the table. He then relaxed back against the headboard with his cigarette with a satisfied smile.  
  
Kenren stared at him.  
  
"So you really aren't doing anything with Blondie?" he asked, taking in a long draught. Tenpou gave a downright devious smirk.  
  
"Not everyone prefers blonds, Kenren."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Just a simple one-shot that amused me for a while. I'd love some reviews for it, I never seem to get characterisation right. JCB: Stands for Joseph Cyril Bamford and he made the big digger trucks with the scoopy things on the front. 


End file.
